


The Thirty-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [38]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Thirty-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Thirty-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit 1 

ObSenad: 

"Sandburg, I will NEVER let you make travel arrangements again." 

"Hey, Jim, it's not my fault. Who knew this was going to be a weekend convention hotel?" 

"Well, your first clue should have been all of these people walking around with smiles, pins, and hats, and whatever..." 

"Yeah, big guy, I know you're not happy with the crowds. But isn't it cool -- karmic, actually -- that the Con was for the cop buddy show we love." 

"YOU love, Sandburg. I suspect you're hot for the big one..." 

"Jim, Jim, Jim... you've got the big one I'm hot for!" 

"Christ, Blair! We're in the elevator!" 

"Your point?" 

"Supposing somebody gets on?" 

"Got a better question. Supposing someone gets off?" 

Kiss. 

Kiss. 

"Ah-h-h, chief. You're making me crazy here. Stop! We only have three more floors to the room." 

"You're no fun." 

" Sandburg... I heard they spent a fortune on the auction items." 

"Yeah, but it was for a really good cause." 

"Chief... how much would you spend for my boxers?" 

"For yours, my big strapping Sentinel? Especially if all the 'goodies' are included? Does the word "blank check" mean anything to you?" 

\--end-- 

Deana 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

Blair collapsed onto their bed, stretching out his legs and arms, and yawned heartily. "God, I'm EXHAUSTED, Jim," he mumbled, yawing again. 

Jim crawled into the bed, and gently places a kiss on Blair's check. The first signs of his stubble tickled Blair's face and the young man smiled. "I told you it was insane to do such a tour for the _weekend_ ," Jim scolded tenderly, flashing a smile that he knew would make Blair melt between his fingers like ice cubes. 

"Yeah...," Blair sighed and rolled onto his side, facing Jim now, and placed one hand on the older man's well-muscled chest. "You know....there are a few things in your life you...just have to do." He went silent for a moment. "Surely, traveling 10,000 miles for a convention _is_ nuts, but....didn't we have a great time?" He winked and yawned again. 

Jim gently bent over and their lips met. "I love you, Chief," Jim whispered, his incredible blue eyes shining with love, warmth and gentleness. 

"Good night..." 

The End. 

Danny D. 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

Simon Banks picked up the phone just as it began its second ring. "Banks," he barked into the receiver. 

"Simon, it's Jim." 

Simon smiled broadly and pushed away the stack of reports at which he'd been staring for the past half hour. The thick folders slipped sideways and cascaded across his desk. He just let them go as he kicked back, levering one foot up onto the edge of the desk, and pulled out a cigar. He'd been expecting this call. He'd been waiting on it for four days. Now that it was here, he was glad of the interruption from work, but he was almost sad. Anticipation had been so sweet. 

"Jim! How's the fishing?" The words came out just right, imbued with good cheer and casual greeting. 

Jim, though, apparently didn't share Simon's humor. He ignored the question and his voice was sharp and worried. "Have you seen Sandburg?" 

Simon cradled the receiver between his ear and shoulder while he centered the tip of his cigar perfectly in the little clipper and snipped off the end. He rolled the cigar back and forth, savored the scent of it, the way it crinkled against the pads of his fingers. "Well, sure, Jim, I've seen the kid. But you didn't answer me. How's the fishing?" 

"It's fine. The fishing's fine," Jim snapped. "I've been trying the loft for three days, and I can't catch Blair in. He isn't answering his cell phone. And he hasn't been to work. I'm-- I I don't..." 

The beginnings of a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as Simon listened to Jim search for words. His best detective was a good fisherman, but Jim was an even better fish, and he had just taken the bait. Simon struggled to keep the smile out of his voice as he gave his first tug on the line. "He's staying with me." 

"Staying with you! Why's he staying with you? Is he still sick?!" 

"Nah, he's doing just fine." Simon could hear static on the phone line, and he imagined that if he listened close enough, he could hear Jim's jaw working. Could hear him seesawing between pretending nonchalance and a good old-fashioned Ellison explosion. Simon hadn't seen one of those in a couple of years. Actually, not since Blair had come into Jim's life. For good measure, and because he was still a little ticked at Jim for himself and a whole lot ticked at Jim for the sadness he'd seen in Blair, Simon rubbed it in a little thicker. "He's doing much better in fact. I took him to the hospital when we first got back." 

"The hospital! What did he need to go to the hospital for?" 

Simon deliberately misunderstood what Jim meant. "What for?! Well, in case you didn't notice, Jim, the kid was sick. Very sick. And then we dragged him over half the mountain up there--" 

"You mean _I_ dragged him over half the mountain," Jim interrupted angrily. 

Simon chomped down on his cigar with a little more ferocity than he'd intended. "Okay, Jim, if you want to lay credit where credit is due. _You_ dragged him over half the mountain. The guy you accused of treating you like a lab rat came in pretty handy when you _needed_ him, didn't he? And he kept up pretty good, despite how sick he was." 

Jim sighed. "Simon, are you still pissed about my leaving? I explained all that." 

"Yeah, you explained. After you didn't have the guts to explain beforehand." There was a long silence from the other end of the phone. A long, guilty silence. Simon allowed himself to relent, but only just a little. He knew Jim hadn't meant to hurt anybody, but he also knew Jim frequently didn't think before he acted. "Ah, shit, Jim, I'm over it. My skin's as thick as yours. But the kid's different. He's not like you and me, and I don't want him to ever be like you and me." 

"I know he's different." Jim relented for a moment, and Simon wondered if Jim was even aware of how his voice had softened. Then just as quickly as it had gone, the annoyance was back. "What's with the sudden concern for Blair, anyway?" Jim snapped. 

Jealousy came through the anger plainly, and Simon stopped trying to control his grin. He let it bloom as he wondered how much longer his best detective was going to be so oblivious, so obtuse, to what was so obvious. Even a rookie could see the clues. "Somebody needs to be concerned about him." 

"Like you?" Jim growled. 

"Well " Simon pretended to consider, drawing the word out, rolling the cigar another couple of turns. " sure. Why not? It's been great, having somebody to come home to. Once he settles down and gets comfortable, the kid's fine company. But you already know that, don't you? Otherwise, that one week stay-over wouldn't have turned into a couple of years, would it?" 

There was another long silence on the phone, then Jim said, " _Gets comfortable_?" His voice was dangerously low. The growl had become a rumble that bespoke of an animal with shoulders bunched and hackles raised. 

Simon grinned, teeth showing, and said softly, "What's the matter, Ellison? Afraid I've developed a taste for pale, sweet meat?" 

As Jim started to splutter, Simon gently hung up the phone. And then he sat there and grinned until his face ached. Picturing Jim's reaction was so easy, he likened it to having Jim's enhanced senses. He could see the muscles standing out in his friend's neck, the angry flush creeping up Jim's face, could hear the enamel of his teeth being ground away to dust and feel the vibration as Jim slammed the receiver down on the hook. 

He settled his cigar between his teeth, patted his pockets, then the files on his desk as he dialed with his other hand. He'd just fished his lighter from under a pile of papers when Daryl answered. 

"Banks residence." 

Simon spat his cigar into his hand. "Hello, son." 

"Dad! Hi. I was just about to call you." 

"Yeah? What're you up to this afternoon?" 

"Blair said if I finished all my homework by five, we could have pizza for supper. All I've got left is my math, so can we?" 

"Did you ask Blair to help you with your history?" 

"Yes sir. We already finished it. Blair said I've got it down pat. I'm gonna _ace_ that test!" 

"You'd better," Simon growled with mock anger. "If you fail that class, you won't even get supper for the next month, much less pizza." 

Daryl wasn't at all cowed by his words. "So, can we, Dad? Get pizza?" 

Simon pretended reluctance. "Didn't we have pizza night before last?" 

"Aw, Dad !" 

Simon laughed at the wheedling tone. "Yeah, sure. If you finish your math like Blair said, we can get pizza. If you want to call it in, I'll pick it up on my way home." 

"All right!" Daryl crowed, then blasted Simon's hearing by yelling, "Hey, Blair! Dad said we can." 

"Ouch," Simon protested mildly. Through the ringing in his ear, he could hear Daryl doing his happy dance, feet pattering on the tile floor of the kitchen. "Put Blair on." 

Blair was less exuberant than Daryl, but still laughing as he came on the line. "Hey, Simon, what's up?" 

"Hey, Blair. Thanks for helping Daryl with his history. He's been having a tough time with it. I really appreciate it." 

"No problem. It's the least I could do considering the way you've looked after me this week." 

"Speaking of which you need to get your stuff packed up." Simon brought the cigar back to his lips and rocked his chair back even farther. He thumbed his lighter and watched the blue-gold flame dance as he smiled with satisfaction. "I think Jim will be home early." 

\--end-- 

Lyrica 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"Hey Jim? We walking or TRAMMing it, man?" Shifting the pack on his shoulder, Blair scanned the airport, looking for a transport sign. "Either way, we've got to book, man. We are _so_ late." 

"We'll take the TRAMM, Chief." Lengthening his strides, the Sentinel supported the heavy pack until the smaller man had regained its balance point on his back. His hand shifted to the elbow, leading him to gate 16 and down the escalator steps to the transport bay beyond. "DFW is huge; no way we'll make it on foot." 

Standing in line with the rest of the weary waiting on the rail car, Blair nodded, looking around at the 'do not board' sign lit up on the wall above the doors. "Two and a half miles if what one of my student advisors says is true. A forty five minute layover is _not_ enough time to get from one end to the other." Blair muttered a little, trying to shake the hair out of his eyes. Little wisps had broken free during the rush from their arrival gate, several lobbies away. "Not when the plane you flew in on is late." 

Jim nodded, reaching over to tuck the stray lock behind his partner's ear with a smile. "And not with a full pack. Did you have to bring half of Virginia back with you, Chief?" 

The anthropologist only grinned, both at the gesture and the comment. It wasn't often that the detective felt safe enough to let down his guard and play with his hair in public, even if it was only to brush it tenderly away from his eyes. "Nah. *That's* in my checked bag. _This_ is just a couple of journals to keep me awake until we get to Cascade." 

"I could keep you awake." Ellison murmured in one ear, moving closer before the TRAMM arrived. 

Blair's eyes twinkled, his mouth twitching as the Sentinel's breath ghosted over his ear, warm and perfect. "Gives new meaning to the word turbulence, eh, Jim?" 

"Oh yeah." 

As the train finally arrived, the doors opened and passengers spilled out, Blair felt Jim's hand skim across his butt through his jeans as the bigger man stepped around him to the car. 

And the doors shut firmly on his heels before Blair could follow. What the - - ? 

Jim's startled gaze met his through the glass when he realized his Guide wasn't there. 

Damn. They were going to be _so_ late. Throwing up his hands in a disgusted gesture as the train pulled away, Blair gestured again, pointing toward their gate. "Meet you there!" 

Knowing Jim could hear him, Blair turned and headed up the escalator steps, all but running, taking two at a time until he had reached the landing for the gate level of the building. There he turned toward gate 31 and started hoofing it. He saw several golf carts heading the opposite way, loaded with passengers and spared a idly irritated thought to why there couldn't be any going in _his_ direction before picking up the pace, the pack heavy on his back as he dodged around passengers and flight crews alike. 

Maybe Jim had a point about his souvenir-taking after all. 

A slight mutter was all the energy he had to spare as he rounded the straight portion connecting the two horseshoe sections of the building and hopped the moving walkway, not bothering to slow down. He couldn't afford it, not if he was to meet Jim at the gate and both were to actually make their flight home. 

Arriving at 31 in a huff of hard breath and sore and aching calves and shoulders tied in knots, Blair unshouldered the pack, letting it drop into one of the lobby seats - the deserted lobby - searching for his partner. 

Who was nowhere in sight. 

"Come on. Jim, where are you, man? I'm at the gate and like _no_ one is here, man." 

"May I help you, sir?" 

Turning at the unexpected voice, the grad student grinned self-consciously at the polite yet puzzled look the young woman wore. *Must not be used to people talking to themselves,* he chuckled. *Or their absent Sentinels.* 

"Who I _know_ can hear me so move it, Ellison!" 

"Ah yeah, actually, could you tell me if flight 330 to Cascade has left yet?" Blair moved to the counter, displaying both his and Jim's tickets. "My partner, Detective Ellison, got on the TRAMM and it left without me. Seems I got here before he did." 

Frowning, she checked her computer. "Actually sir, it's getting ready to leave the gate now." 

"Come _on_ , Jim!" Blair muttered under his breath. 

"Is your partner in sight, sir? I can't hold the plane otherwise." 

"Yeah, let me check." 

Striding out of the open lobby, Blair scanned the hallway in both directions, no sign of his partner in either direction. He glanced back at the attendant and took in the slight shake of her head with a sinking heart. Man he did _not_ want to spend the night in Dallas! 

He wanted to go home. To Cascade, to the loft and to a morning spent in lazy contentment in bed with his Sentinel. 

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't hold the plane any longer." Nodding at the other attendant to go ahead and shut the doors, she cast Blair one last apology. 

Just as Jim rounded the corner, jacket thrown along one arm and bags in hand, a mixture of determination and anger on his face. 

"Wait! He's here!" With that word, the police observer ran back to the hallway, grabbing up his backpack from the seat along the way and gesturing to Jim as the Sentinel caught sight of his Guide, waving and gesturing frantically in broad arm and hand motions to come _on_. 

More wild gesturing followed until Ellison was safely by his side and the two men were hurriedly motioned through the gate, all but running down the ramp, their feet making hollow, ringing thumps along the thinly carpeted floor. A beaming flight attendant at the end of the tunnel greeted them as they squeezed past and into the plane. 

"Made it after all, I see." 

"Yeah, barely, " Blair offered her a relieved grin. "Thanks." 

Taking their seats, Blair handed Jim his pack to load into the overhead compartment and settled into the window seat with a tired and very sore sigh. "Man, I could really use a full body massage when we get home. I hurt!" 

"I guess so, Chief. And only if you return the favor. Now you know how I felt in the army, carrying a full pack for miles." 

Blair made a face and settled, squirming further into his seat. "No thanks. Man I did _not_ think we were going to make it. And Dallas is ok but I want to go home!" Jim dropped into the seat beside him, both men ignoring the irritated look the other passengers were giving them for delaying their flight. 

The detective chuckled, twining his fingers with those of his partner and ignoring the one or two looks they received for _that_ , too. "You know, I still don't quite see myself as a lilt kinda guy." 

Joining in with a chuckle of his own at the shared joke, Blair closed his eyes with a contented sigh. "That's ok, big guy. You can twang me anytime." 

\--end-- 

Sam 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"And how long have you two been together?" 

"Together?" 

"We've been working together for three years now." 

She says, "No, when the two of you got together." 

"Blair moved in shortly afterwards." 

"Yeah, and then Jim put up those doors to my room!" 

She shakes her head pitifully "How long have you two been lovers?" She finally asks it straight out. 

"What?" 

The two jump apart (since, as usual, they are in each other's personal space). 

"Lovers? 

"Err, it's... " 

"We're not...." 

"Megan, you are _so_... _soo_...Jim, help me out here... 

Jim has regained some composure and sees potential for teasing. He looks into Blair's eyes. "It's all over, Chief." 

"Jim?!" Dumbstruck look. Blair's heart is pounding, "Jim, err?" 

Jim mouths, "Go with me on this." 

Blair relaxes and moves back into Jim's space. Blair gets an evil grin. 

"You're right, Jim. We might as well come clean." And kisses him. 

Now it's Jim's turn to be speechless. But he doesn't pull away. Soon they are lost in each others' arms ignoring Megan and the activity around them. Jim's hands are running through Blair's curls. 

Megan throws up her hands, "Geez, all I asked was a simple question." She walks away. 

Everyone stops to look at them, nods and goes back to work. 

-end- 

Debra 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

Re: Crossover ObSenad with Quantum Leap 

* * *

Once the bizarre "leaping" feelings subsided, Sam caught his breath and looked around. It was a nice office, with large windows overlooking a grassy area and parking lot. It would have been a lovely view, except there seemed to be a large crowd of people milling restlessly about, occasionally looking up at him. Sam turned and strode farther into the office, catching his reflection in the shiny surface of a coffee maker. Middle aged, dark hair, dressed in a nice suit. It was then Al showed up and the not so happy noises started coming from the other side of the closed office door. 

"Al?" 

The hologram consulted the handlink he carried. "Ah Sam...this one's a toughie. According to Ziggy, you are the boss of a fledgling TV network, and you just made another stupid decision in a long string of them." 

"Okay, so I have to do what exactly? Why are those people yelling? Hurry Al...they're pounding on the door!" 

"Well, here's the hard part. You're some smuck named Dean Valentine, and you decided not to bring 'The Sentinel' back as soon as one of your dud shows bit the dust." 

"Th-those are _Sentinel_ fans??....." 

Sounds of wood splintering. 

"Sam...how fast can you run?" 

"Oh boy..." 

\--end-- 

Wolfine 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Chief." 

"Hmm." 

"What say we do something different for a while." 

"Like what?" 

"Well, we could get out of bed and e-mail some TV execs to ask them not to cancel our favourite show." 

"Oh, that sounds like fun! How would you compare it to say doing this....." 

"Ah....Chief!!?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Forget the e-mail, for now. Okay?" 

"Sure thing, Jim." 

\--end-- 

Janet 

* * *

Tidbit #8 

Re: possible ending for fourth season? 

This ObSenad is for Deana and Ann: 

* * *

The flight attendant bit her bottom lip. Try as she might, she could not stop looking into the brilliant sky-blue eyes of the attractive man who stood in front of her. She straightened her 'Hi! I'm Kathy' name badge and smoothed her blue vest. Kathy felt her cheeks tingle and knew that she was flushed. She blinked her eyes with a start at the impatient grumbles from the other passengers in the boarding line. The color in her cheeks went up a notch. 

Kathy had never experienced such instantaneous primal lust for a man in her life. Her fingers lingered on his as she took his ticket and checked his boarding pass. She shivered at the light contact. Kathy looked up at the tall man through her lashes as she flashed her best 'me, a jug of wine, and thou' smile. The man's exquisite blue eyes narrowed. A frosty smile with a lot of teeth was his response to her invitation. 

Kathy's smile faded. The hairs rose on the back of her neck as a image flashed in her mind of herself being stalked in the jungle by a large black cat with cold blue eyes. She placed a hand to her throat and politely stepped back out of the man's personal space. 

"Are you..." Kathy cleared her throat. "Are you traveling alone to Peru, Mr. Ellison?" She noticed that the large man--James J. Ellison--now stood with his hands clasped behind his back in military fashion. 

"Yes, I..." His speech stopped as he heard a familiar heartbeat. 

"Jiiimmmm!!!!" Jim Ellison turned, a look of disbelief on his face. He stared in shock as his stubborn guide bumped into people in his haste to reach the front of the boarding line. The impatient grumbles from the passengers now turned loud and angry. 

"SANDBURG!" Jim barked. 

"Yeah, Jim?" Blair handed his ticket to a stunned Kathy. "What is it, Big Guy?" His chest was puffed and sweat-soaked from his mad dash. But it was those marvelous eyes--those big, beautiful, puppy dog eyes--which caught and held Jim's attention. 

Jim closed his eyes and sighed. Now that Blair was here, Jim knew that he would not--could not--send his guide away again. The ice in his eyes slowly melted. Jim's eyes caressed his guide with a sultry glow. And then to Blair's utter and happy surprise, Jim leaned forward and gently kissed his guide's full lips. 

Kathy fainted. 

"Oh my god!" Blair screamed as he kneeled over Kathy's limp form. "We need some help over here!" he shouted. And then..."Jim?"... he said in surprise when a firm grip pulled him up from the floor. 

Jim steered his guide away from the young flight attendant with a possessive arm around Blair's waist. "Come on, Darwin. Let's get this show on the road." Jim smiled as he felt Blair's body melt against his. 

* * *

The plane taxies down the runway, and as the nose of the plane lifts off the ground, the screen fades...replaced by the sentinel logo and music. 

\--end-- 

Pam L. 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits File #38.

 


End file.
